


Run to You

by mirijjang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirijjang/pseuds/mirijjang
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu





	Run to You

ah try lang talaga to. stan seventeen


End file.
